There for You
by Booshea831
Summary: The anniversary of Kotoko's death has arrived and Haruhi is trying to keep it to herself. No pairings.


**A/N: I don't know where these ideas come from... they just do. This is kind of a "what if" of "what if the hosts went to visit Haruhi's mom's grave with her?" I don't know where that came from. Somewhere in the depths of my mind... Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: There would be a season 2, if this was mine. But it's not, so there's not, and there won't be :(**

Haruhi Fujioka adjusted her periwinkle jacket as she sat on a plush red love seat surrounded by girls. They were talking to her but she wasn't really listening, her mind preoccupied. Her brown eyes were clouded over slightly but the girls seemed not to notice because they just continued talking. Finally Haruhi snapped back to reality and gave them a smile, "I'm sorry ladies. I was lost in your voices, can you repeat that?" The girls swooned and Haruhi suppressed a sigh. Haruhi knew that if Kyoya Ootori, the glasses-wearing vice president of the Host Club, saw her spacing out when she had customers he'd increase her debt but she couldn't concentrate. As though sensing her thoughts, which she often wondered if he could, Kyoya appeared to tell the ladies that unfortunately it was time for the host club to close. They sighed but left, saying brief goodbyes to Haruhi.

Kyoya surveyed Haruhi's face closely, feeling the depressed air about her. Something was wrong, that much was clear, but whatever it was she hadn't brought it up to any of her fellow hosts. Probably for fear that Tamaki Suoh, the blonde self-proclaimed king of the host club, would freak out as he usually did. He sighed through his nose; he wished she knew she could confide in them, or at least him, with her problems. But no, she was stubborn and independent, and whatever it was, she was going to face it alone.

Haruhi slid the key in the lock and turned it, hearing a click before retracting the key and opening the door to her apartment. Her father was still at work, and he would be until at least ten. So for the next five hours she had the house to herself. She tossed her school bag on the kitchen counter and opened a cabinet, getting a glass of water before heading to her room. She took off her school uniform and put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, sitting cross-legged on her bed and leaning back against the headboard. She had five hours to herself to think about what was happening in two days.

Ten years ago, two days from now, Haruhi's mother, Kotoko Fujioka, passed away from a serious illness. It was the anniversary of her death and every year since that day Haruhi and her father had visited her mother's grave. But this year, her father couldn't come. In his glass-half-full outlook on life, he chose to think only of the positive, happy moments with Kotoko, and sometimes blocked out the sad thoughts of her grievous illness. In doing so, he scheduled an appointment with a customer that was unavoidable should they wish to pay the rent this month, on the day of the anniversary. He'd apologized profusely and almost canceled but Haruhi knew they needed this so she encouraged him to do it. He'd still apologized and then hugged her (suffocated her) and then pretty much skipped out the door to work. Haruhi sighed and took a sip of water. She didn't blame her dad for choosing to forget. In some ways, she envied him. To be able to push it to the back of his mind…

So now Haruhi would be visiting the graveyard alone to pay her respects. "Oh mom. I don't know what to do. It's not like I'm afraid to visit you, that's insane. I just don't want to do it alone you know?" She rubbed her face with her hands, "What should I do?" She stared across her room at her wall and then sighed, getting up and opening the window above her bookshelf. A light breeze ruffled the curtains and the picture frame set on the shelf toppled to the ground. Haruhi stooped to pick it up, turning it over to see her own face smiling up at her, surrounded by the hosts. She sighed, "Mom I can't. They- they'll freak out or something and I don't need to bother them with this. Not that you're a bother." She set the picture frame back on the top of the shelf and turned, eyes landing on the picture of her mother on her nightstand. Kotoko's brown eyes, so much like Haruhi's, looked back at her, as though saying "You have to trust them dear." Haruhi gave a small smile, "Maybe."

Tamaki paced back and forth frantically, glancing at the clock. "Haruhi is forty-five seconds late! Something must be wrong! What if our little girl's been kidnapped!?" Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop, "Oh dear, better call the CIA." Tamaki nodded, "Yes! That's exactly what we should- WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S IN AMERICA!"

Kyoya smirked, "Is it really." Slightly fuming Tamaki resumed pacing. The red-headed twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, put both their hands behind their heads as they lounged on one of the sofas. "Boss calm down." Mitsukuni Haninozuka "Honey" shoved another piece of cake in his mouth with a bright smile, "I'm sure Haru-chan is fine!" His cousin, Takashi Morinozuka "Mori" hummed in agreement. Just as Tamaki was ready to send a search party out (it had now been a full minute), Haruhi rushed into the room.

"Sorry guys I had to take care of stuff." She was attacked by Tamaki and pushed him off while striding over to sit next to the twins. Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop, "You're late Haruhi. I should add that to your debt." She sighed, exasperated, "Then maybe just do that Kyoya-senpai." He cocked an eyebrow, "Watch the attitude." Haruhi rolled her eyes as the twins snickered, "Sorry senpai." He closed the lid of his laptop, "Alright everyone, time to change. Today's cosplay, courtesy of our wonderful president, is cowboys." He sounded less than thrilled and Haruhi looked how he sounded, but the others were excited. Except, perhaps, Mori, who never really showed any emotion.

It was over. The club had just closed and tomorrow was Saturday, and the anniversary of Kotoko's death. Haruhi sighed and clenched her hands, still unsure about asking the hosts to come. Tamaki had paid his respects when they'd invited themselves to her house once, but they hadn't known her mother like she had. They hadn't known her at all, and come to think of it, she'd never really shared anything. She opened her mouth to ask and then stopped, closing it and then smiling at Kyoya's curious glance, "Well bye guys, see you Monday." And she left, not mentioning it.

Tamaki sat in his room, deep in thought. Something about Haruhi was off, but he didn't know what. She wouldn't ever just come out and say, but there had to be a way to help his little girl. Her father! Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka would certainly know what was wrong with his own daughter! Tamaki frowned: but Ranka hated him. He jumped out of his chair and lunged for his cellphone on his bed. Ranka didn't hate Kyoya!

 _Ring Ring Ring Ri-_ "What." Kyoya didn't have to be formal when it was just Tamaki. "If this is about your cosplay idea I already said no-"

"It's got nothing to do with that. I just had the most wonderful idea to help our little girl! Call Ranka and ask him what's wrong!" Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why can't you call?" He held the phone away from his ear as Tamaki screamed into it, "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME YOU KNOW THAT!" Kyoya smirked, "I'll call him and then tell you what he says okay?" Tamaki agreed enthusiastically and then hung up. Kyoya sighed again and dialed the transvestite's number.

"Ranka speaking!" It was amazing how much Ranka was like Tamaki… "Ranka this is Kyoya Ootori." He could practically see Ranka clapping his hands, "Oh hi Kyoya! How are you?"

"Fine. I was calling about Haruhi." Ranka laughed, "Aren't you always? What is it dear?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I wondered perhaps if you knew what was bothering her. I don't mean to alarm you but she has seemed a bit off lately." Silence on the other end and when Ranka spoke, it was in his normal voice, "I would have thought she would tell you." Kyoya furrowed his brow, "Tell me what?" Ranka sighed, "I know Haruhi likes to be independent but I would have thought she'd tell her friends- or at least that you'd have figured it out. But I suppose if Haruhi didn't want you to know, you didn't. Haruhi isn't bothered, she's upset, and it's partially my fault." Kyoya frowned, "How so?"

"Tomorrow I scheduled an appointment with a client I can't get out of which means Haruhi will be spending the day alone." Kyoya refrained from clenching his teeth in annoyance, "I thought she was often alone. What is it about tomorrow that worries her especially?" Another pause stretched for several seconds. "Tomorrow is the tenth anniversary of Kotoko's death."

It was almost like a slap in the face. Kyoya Ootori, the one who knew everything about everyone, did not know that tomorrow was the anniversary of one of his friend's (because he did consider Haruhi a friend) mother's death. And if Ranka couldn't be there for Haruhi, she would be remembering and reliving it, alone. "Why would she keep that a secret?" Ranka sighed, "I suppose why she does with most things: she doesn't want to be a bother. But every year we go to Kotoko's grave and pay our respects but since I can't go, Haruhi will be alone. I'm sure this thought has already crossed your mind, but would you go with her?" It had crossed his mind and it had stuck. Already he was formulating a plan. "What time?"

Each footstep felt heavier as Haruhi walked from the curb where the taxi dropped her off to the gates of the graveyard. She knew the route by heart, so it didn't take long to reach her mother's grave. When she did, she stopped and stared at it, not moving. It was slightly cloudy and there weren't many people there (occasionally there'd be one or two) so Haruhi was relatively alone.

Again.

She pulled the black sweater closer around her and fidgeted in her black dress. It was one of the only times she would willingly wear a dress, along with stockings and a headband, all black. She sniffed and set down the few flowers she had with a small smile, "Hi mom. Sorry there aren't more flowers. The neighbor's cat ate the ones we grew and the florist was almost out. But I got your favorites." She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes but shook her head, "I'm not going to cry. You always said to be strong so I'm being strong. Because if I'm not, dad will be a mess and then what will I do?" The tears began to fall and she tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. She slowly sank to her knees, head in her hands, crying silently.

"You'll have us." A hand rested on her shoulder and her head shot up to see Kyoya looking down at her with more emotion (concern) than she'd ever seen him show. Tamaki was leaning over his shoulder but not attacking her with a hug. Honey was on Mori's shoulders and the twins were behind Tamaki. All of them held flowers. She didn't get up, simply gaped. Tamaki wrung his hands, "We weren't sure which kind of flowers your mom liked so we bought all of them." Haruhi wiped away her stray tears, "Is that why the florist didn't have any flowers other than the three I managed to get?" Hikaru looked thoughtful, "Possibly."

Honey got down off of Mori's shoulders, "We wanted to be with you Haru-chan!" Kyoya sat down in the grass next to her, "You have to know you can come to us about anything. Even this. We'll be here for you." She smiled, "I'm sorry. But, wait, how did you- my dad." She answered her question and gave a knowing smile as the others sat near her and set the flowers on her mother's' grave. They sat in silence and then Haruhi leaned her head on Tamaki's shoulder. He gave her a one-armed hug and Hikaru and Kaoru hugged her as well, with Honey adding himself with Mori. Tamaki pulled Kyoya into the group hug and he did so slightly grudgingly and they sat there for a bit more until Haruhi broke the silence, "I really appreciate this guys. You have no idea." They all released her and Tamaki gave her one last, normal, hug, "Anything for our precious daughter."


End file.
